Dog Days
Dog Days is the second episode of the first season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode welcomes back the group for a second day of school where they are assigned work at the Centerscore Animal Shelter for community service. Owen also comes face to face with a piece of his history better left forgotten. Dog Days was released on September 12th, 2013. Synopsis Will Owen's past come back to haunt him? Plot Allison arrives to school early for her second day, hoping to get catch some studying so she could stay ahead of her classes. Spotting her walking up to the school, Cameron calls out to her and explains that the swim team always meets early during that time of year. The pair partake in light teasing before Cameron asks about how her first day of school went. Cameron confides in her about an embarrassing first day of school story where he tripped in the cafeteria, spilling ketchup everywhere. The story cheers Allison up as he continues to give her words of encouragement. While talking to Cameron about her community service, Veronica arrives and drags him away, shooting glares at Allison to warn her that their rivalry is not over. The scene ends with Allison promising herself that she will have made five new friends (Owen, Paige, Kimi, Spencer, Erik) by the end of the day. Meeting up with the girls and Erik in a classroom, Spencer and Owen enter the room with Owen looking exhausted and dejected. Paige and Owen bicker before their friends separate them and attempt to pacify them. Ms. Lee announces that the group will be volunteering at the Centerscore Animal Shelter for the day. When the Troublemakers arrive, Mr. Oates organizes them into group groups: three walking the dogs and the other three washing them. Paige refuses to be on the same team as Owen so she joins Kimi and Spencer with walking the dogs. Erik, Owen, and Allison volunteer to be the team that washes them. Mr. Oates informs them that they can choose their own dogs to spend the day with and they all decide to choose dogs that reflect their personality. Kimi chooses a small dog, Paige picks a poodle, Spencer picks a beagle, and Owen chooses a bulldog with droopy ears and long scar. Owen explains this decision by stating that he thinks the dog is most like him because he, too, has been judged and considered dangerous before getting to tell his side of the story. Allison asks to hear his story and he begins as they start washing their dogs. Owen starts off with explaining how he had injured a guy during a football game which ended up crippling him. That had been so important and big in his town because he was known for running with a rough crowd called the 12th Street Kids who would pull pranks, smash mailboxes and paint graffiti all over town. Owen tells Allison and Erik that he had realized that the person he had become was not who he was and he tried to get out of the group before the football incident occurred. Drifting off into silence after talking about how great his new start at Twin Branches has been, Allison catches Owen gazing at Paige through the window. Noticing bruises on his knuckles, Owen admits that he had been involved in another fight which he reveals to have been about overhearing Zach talking crudely about Paige and wishing to be her rebound since she would "make out with anyone". That had angered Owen and he punched Zach in the face causing him to be sent to do community service with the rest of the gang. After encouraging Owen with speaking about how he was merely misunderstood, Kimi rushes up to the three of them worriedly and announces that Paige's dog had gotten away. Owen and Allison team up to retrieve Paige's poodle and hurry off to get it. The two of them split up and corner the dog. Allison becomes very gentle in order for it to calm down. The poodle relaxes it's posture soon afterwards and no longer perceived them as a threat, walking forward into Allison's arms. Grouping together at the end of the day, Owen reveals that he had decided to adopt the bulldog he had chosen to take care of earlier in the day. Mr. Oates disbands the group and informs them that since he was so impressed with their work, he would give them a good word to Ms. Lee. Owen hangs back to chat with Allison while the rest leave, wishing to thank her. Allison asks if they are friends now and Owen says 'of course'. Allison's silent celebration is interrupted by Paige who walked up to them in order to thank Owen for saving her poodle. Owen cracks a joke about her and Paige, smiling, punches him in the arm playfully. The player is left with the feeling that there is hope after all for a reconciliation between the former couple. Allison is about to leave when Paige tells her that all of them being stuck together won't be so bad. Walking home, Allison is stopped by Cameron who asks for help in biology class. Allison accepts and offers to help him later that night at the library when Cameron declines. The door to the house behind them opens and Veronica steps out, noticing the two talking. Veronica tells Allison that she and Cameron have plans to go to a coffee shop together that night. Veronica makes a comment about Cameron wanting to help her with bio which confuses Allison. Cameron drives off with Veronica in the seat next to him, flashing one last smile at her as he leaves. Bonus Scene Owen is out walking his new dog Hamlet when he is approached by Dom, a member of Owen's old group of friends The 12th Street Kids. Dom tells Owen that he's visiting for awhile in order to lay low over at Pinecrest. After Owen turns down Dom's offer of partying with the rest of the 12th Street Kids, Dom becomes angered at his new attitude towards them and starts threatening him until Hamlet barks warningly at him. Dom exits saying that nobody can stay out of trouble forever. Owen is left with a bad feeling of what's to come. Cast *Allison Applebee *Paige Lenx *Owen Harris *Kimi Chen *Spencer Cooper *Cameron Clark *Veronica *Ms. Lee *Mr. Oates *Erik Ericson *Zach Wells *Dexter Albright *Dom (Bonus Scene) Extras *Hamlet Category:Troublemakers Category:Episodes Category:Year 6 Category:Season 1: Origins